tttefandomcom-20200213-history
Gordon Takes a Tumble
Gordon Takes a Tumble is the seventeenth episode of the sixth season. Plot None of the engines are more important than Gordon. Salty rolls up teasing Gordon that pulling trucks is a silly job for an express engine. Gordon brags that it would not be dignified for an express engine to pull trucks. Gordon explained what it means to Percy, but Salty interrupted, saying that it means someone is too big for his buffers, and Gordon puffed furiously away. Later that night, the Docks was packed with trucks due to the fog covering the Island of Sodor causing confusion and delay. Sir Topham Hatt came to the sheds and ordered Henry, Thomas and Percy to go to the docks and Gordon to take the trucks somewhere where they will not be in the way, much to Gordon's shock. Gordon was waiting impatiently for his trucks, to show Salty how an express engine pulls trucks. Salty teased him again, but this time Gordon ignored him. The next day when Gordon was puffing along the mainline, a signalman left the points onto an old, rickety branch line. The signalman sees Gordon going to the branch line, knowing that the express engines cannot go there, but it was too late. The branch line was weak and rusty and even had a "go slow" sign to warn trains, but Gordon ignored the sign and went even faster. The old rails could not hold his weight and Gordon tumbled off the tracks and ended up in a field, bursting through a shed and stopping in front of a scarecrow. Gordon felt very undignified wondering what Sir Topham Hatt would say. Sir Topham Hatt arrived and scolded Gordon, for showing Salty a thing or two by showing him how silly it is to ignore "go slow signs". Gordon was repaired and returned back for work, but was still sad with himself. Thomas cheered him up by saying everyone makes mistakes and James told Gordon that Salty was sorry and Gordon apologised for being too big for his buffers. Everyone gave a jolly toot, even Gordon. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * Percy * Salty * Sir Topham Hatt * Annie and Clarabel (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Cyril the Fogman (cameo) * The Dryaw Policeman (cameo) Locations * Tidmouth Sheds * Brendam Docks * The Lighthouse Trivia * Stock footage from The Fogman is used. * The model of the scarecrow is on display at Drayton Manor at the Thomas and Friends Exhibition. * This is one of the few episodes of the sixth season later re-narrated by Michael Brandon. Goofs * In the first scene, Clarabel is facing the wrong way. * In the shot of Gordon on the old branch line, a cable is attached to his coupling. * When Gordon derails, his trailing wheels are slightly coming off. * When Gordon's trucks come off the rails, they come off differently in certain shots. * As the trucks derail and tumble down the slope, the ground bounces up and down. * A wire is visible pulling Gordon at one point, when he had derailed. Merchandise * Take Along (discontinued) In Other Languages Home Media Releases UK * The Fogman * The Complete Sixth Series DVD Pack * The Very Best of Thomas and Friends/The Fogman Double Pack * Classic Collection US * Percy's Chocolate Crunch DVD Pack * Totally Thomas Volume 1 AUS * Rusty Saves the Day * The Complete Sixth Series DVD Pack * Complete Series 1-10 (Boxset) Gallery File:GordonTakesaTumbleUKTitleCard.png|UK Title Card File:GordonTakesaTumbleUStitlecard.png|US title card File:GordonTakesaTumbleNewSeriesTitleCard.png|New Series title card File:GordonTakesaTumbleSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian title card GordonTakesATumble54.png GordonTakesATumble55.png File:GordonTakesaTumble23.png File:GordonTakesaTumble1.png|Gordon, Salty, and Percy File:GordonTakesaTumble24.png File:GordonTakesaTumble25.png GordonTakesATumble61.png File:GordonTakesaTumble26.png File:GordonTakesaTumble27.png GordonTakesATumble56.png File:TheFogman40.png|Stock footage File:GordonTakesaTumble28.png File:GordonTakesaTumble2.png|Gordon, Percy, Thomas, Henry, and the Fat Controller File:GordonTakesaTumble29.png GordonTakesATumble68.png GordonTakesATumble66.png File:GordonTakesaTumble30.png GordonTakesATumble67.png File:GordonTakesaTumble3.png|Thomas and Gordon File:GordonTakesaTumble31.png File:GordonTakesaTumble32.png File:GordonTakesaTumble4.png|Salty, Thomas, and Gordon File:GordonTakesaTumble5.png|Salty File:GordonTakesaTumble21.png File:GordonTakesaTumble33.png File:GordonTakesaTumble34.png File:GordonTakesaTumble35.png File:GordonTakesaTumble36.png File:GordonTakesaTumble37.png GordonTakesATumble69.png File:GordonTakesaTumble38.png File:GordonTakesaTumble39.png GordonTakesATumble62.png GordonTakesATumble70.png GordonTakesATumble63.png GordonTakesATumble64.png GordonTakesATumble65.png File:GordonTakesaTumble6.png File:GordonTakesaTumble7.png GordonTakesATumble57.png File:GordonTakesaTumble8.png File:GordonTakesaTumble9.png GordonTakesATumble58.png File:GordonTakesaTumble10.png GordonTakesATumble71.png GordonTakesATumble59.png File:GordonTakesaTumble11.png File:GordonTakesaTumble12.png File:GordonTakesaTumble40.png File:GordonTakesaTumble13.png File:GordonTakesaTumble14.png|The driver and fireman File:GordonTakesaTumble20.png|The scarecrow File:GordonTakesaTumble41.png File:GordonTakesaTumble16.png File:GordonTakesATumble72.png File:GordonTakesATumble60.png File:GordonTakesaTumble18.png File:GordonTakesaTumble42.png File:GordonTakesaTumble43.png File:GordonTakesaTumble44.png File:GordonTakesaTumble17.png File:GordonTakesaTumble19.png File:GordonTakesaTumble22.png File:GordonTakesaTumble45.png File:GordonTakesaTumble46.png File:GordonTakesaTumble47.png File:GordonTakesaTumble48.png File:GordonTakesaTumble49.png File:GordonTakesaTumble50.png File:GordonTakesaTumble51.png File:GordonTakesaTumble52.png File:GordonTakesaTumble53.jpg File:Take-AlongGordonTakesATumble.jpg|Take Along Episode File:Gordon Takes a Tumble - British Narration|UK Narration File:Gordon Takes a Tumble - Alec Baldwin American Narration|Alec Baldwin Narration File:Gordon Takes a Tumble - Michael Brandon American Narration|Michael Brandon Narration Category:Season 6 episodes Category:Episodes Category:Direct-to-Home Video